


We Live, We Die  (We Steal, We Kill, We Lie)

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, But he denies it, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Perspectives, Original Character Death(s), Post-Season/Series 03, Undecided Relationship(s), mark has a heart, so does Len, the rogues form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Mark Mardon decides that it's time that Central City has a wake-up call and recruits all the metas in the prison wing to his side.S4 thoughts





	1. 1

Mark sat in his cell, bored out of his mind. That’s what happened when you were a metahuman criminal.

_People like us don’t get visitors._

He clenched his teeth slightly when alarms went off, preparing for a fight. The light on his cuffs went red and then blacked out.

“Mardon’s cuffs are coding! Boss, we have a situation!” a guard started yelling, running towards Mark’s cell.

Mark grinned. If they were coding...he tested his powers out by creating a small wind.

_It’s good to be back._

The wind grew stronger and shattered the glass of his cell, sending it flying in the guard’s direction and knocking him unconscious. Mark stepped through and walked down the halls, growing furious at what he saw.

Metahumans either had given up on trying to break free, or were in the process of trying.

_Shawna Baez. Peek-A-Boo_

_Roy Bivolo. Rainbow Raider_

_Sondra Fuller. Clayface_

_Hector Hammond.  No alias._

_Rosalind Dillon. The Top_

_Samuel Scudder. Mirror Master_

Hail formed in the air around him as Mark shattered all the glass, smiling as his metahumans burst forth.

This time, the Flash would go down.


	2. 2

At first, the light burnt her eyes but then she realised. She could see. Clumsily, but with little time to care, she stumbled free of the cage that had once trapped her, eyes darting around.

  
She could see Roy, who she immediately teleported over too. Perhaps her only friend (and she knew that he pitied her more than anything else.), Roy had proven to be a valuable ally.

  
“What’s going on?” she breathed. Her eyes still burnt slightly, but she could see.

  
“Mardon freed us. You remember Weather Wizard?” Roy asked. Shawna stood on her toes and she could see him, sending hail at windows and freeing meta after meta.   
“Yeah,”

  
When everyone was freed, a bolt of lightning got their attention.

“The Flash and his friends have wrongfully imprisoned you! Tried to limit your abilities, while ensuring he’s the only meta on the streets! Well it’s time to put a stop! I say we team up and kill the Flash!” Mardon yelled.

  
“And who made you leader?” a short male said. Shawna vaguely recognised him. Hartley? Charlie? Marley? Something like that.

“Yeah! Who says you should be leader? I should be leader-“Daniel West, a speedster meta cried. Before he could finish his tirade, a lightning bolt struck him in the heart.

  
“Anymore objections?” Mardon asked coolly. The kid’s mouth clamped shut, face going pale. 

 

Shawna bit her lip and glanced nervously at Roy. 

"What do we do?" she whispered. 

"You know what they say..." Roy replied, cheering unenthusiastically as Mardon cast his eyes over the metahumans. 

 

"If you can't beat them, join them." 


	3. 3

Fantastic. If he wasn’t stuck working for one megalomaniac psychopath, he was stuck working for another.

Except Mardon didn’t look the type to use him for years on end and then discard him like a used tissue.

He would probably wipe Hartley out with little pretence of his dislike.

Mardon had gotten all of them to stick together, so to speak, in and outside of work. Thankfully, Hartley wasn’t stuck with _total_ morons.

He was currently staying with Shawna Baez and Roy Bivolo. Roy, he’d met briefly in the illegal pipeline. Had even considered freeing the meta before realising his full potential.

Shawna had been brought in just after he had broken out. She was nice enough, if a little standoffish.

Hartley growled as his ears rang slightly. His aids were broken, and he needed money for the equipment.

And guess who was in charge of costs? The psychopath himself.  _Mark Mardon._

To reiterate, fantastic.

 

Hartley sighed and lightly touched his ears, wincing at the slight pressure.

Thankfully, Mardon seemed rather...not  _calm,_ but  _controlled_ if you weren't The Flash or Joe West.

 

 

He would probably help Hartley. He _had_ to. Hartley stared at his ears, slightly red, and feared for what would happen if he didn't help.  


End file.
